


Fall to the Dark

by StarKnightStark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Aayla Secura, Dark Ahsoka Tano, Dark Bail Organa, Dark Barriss Offee, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dark Padmé Amidala, Dark Quinlan Vos, Dark Siri Tachi, Imperial Bail Organa, Imperial Padmé Amidala, Inquisitor Aayla Secura, Inquisitor Ahsoka Tano, Inquisitor Barriss Offee, Inquisitor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Inquisitor Quinlan Vos, Inquisitor Siri Tachi, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith Anakin Skywalker, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKnightStark/pseuds/StarKnightStark
Summary: War takes a toll on every being. In combat, it is difficult to not Fall. It was inevitable that some would.Short thing that's been floating around my head, and I needed to get it out.Renamed from 'when one trips, they must be careful not to fall'
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Bo-Katan Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze (Past), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Siri Tachi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Siri Tachi/Bo-Katan Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 45
Kudos: 199





	1. The Beginning

War takes a toll on everyone, especially those with the ability to touch the Force, and especially those of the Jedi Order. 

How do you remain unattached when you spend years training a Padawan, essentially your own child? How do you remain unattached when day in, day out, you live in close proximity to hundreds, if not thousands of your men, getting to know each one of them.

How do you not reach for the Dark Side, when a touch of anger can turn the tide of a battle? When the barest hint of rage can save a hundred men who’d’ve otherwise perished? The Jedi philosophy is self-destructive, ruinous. A Jedi suppresses their feelings, punching them down, deep into themselves, bottling them up, pressure building, until it finally explodes.

Some people were never meant to be Jedi. They feel too much, get attached, no matter how hard they try not to. How does one not, when they spend their entire life surrounded by hundreds of brothers and sisters? When they grow up together, living, playing, laughing together. They are expected to simply let them go. But bonds cannot be severed so easily.

Some Jedi are able to release their emotions into the Force, able to not get attached, no matter what happens, able to let go of friends, family, acquaintances. It is a lonely life, but it is that of a Jedi.

There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.

War takes a toll on every being. In combat, it is difficult to not Fall. Everyone has their breaking point.


	2. Quinlan Vos

Quinlan Vos was the first Jedi to fall during the Clone Wars. He had always walked in the shadows, far closer to the line than was safe for any Jedi. He felt deeply, and reacted accordingly.

In retrospect, it was a mistake to send a Jedi so close to the edge to infiltrate Count Dooku’s separatists. Quinlan Vos fell eight months into the Clone Wars. Four Jedi were sent to apprehend him after a killing spree across fourteen planets. Among them were Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Siri Tachi, Knight Aayla Secura, and Knight Anakin Skywalker.

Quinlan fought fiercely, sulphurous yellow eyes burning in his face, eclipsing the natural brown, his green lightsaber shot through with the corrupted red of the Dark Side, the Kyber crystal screaming in pain. When they finally subdued him, he spat at their feet.

“I know you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I know you, Siri Tachi. I know you, Aayla Secura. I know what lurks inside you. Mark my words. Before this war is over, each of you will join me in a cell in the Citadel.” He then pointed at Anakin. “You. I don’t know you, but I can sense the Darkness inside you.”

His only response was a knock-out punch.

Quinlan Vos spent the remainder of the Clone Wars in a Force-nullifying cell on Lola Sayu, in the Jedi prison known as the Citadel.

He may have been the first to Fall, but he was not the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about Quinlan, so this one was kind of short. I promise, there will be longer ones.


	3. Siri Tachi

Siri Tachi was the next to Fall. It happened on a warm day, on the planet of Azure in the Mid Rim, a year and a half into the Clone Wars. The bounty hunter Magus buried his vibroblade in her stomach, and left her for dead. With her organs spilling out on the ground, Siri Tachi had embraced the only method of survival. By accepting the Dark Side within herself, she had healed the gaping wound in her stomach.

When Anakin and Obi-Wan returned, they were greeted by quite a scene. Magus lay dead, his body in multiple pieces, and standing above him, Siri Tachi, formerly purple blade now bled through with crimson, her eyes burning yellow.

“Quinlan was right, Obi-Wan! I can see the darkness in you! The clouds over the Force have lifted!”

Obi-Wan’s face fell. “Siri, stop! This isn’t you! The Dark Side isn’t the way!”

Siri smiled sickeningly. “Oh, it is _very_ me. The Jedi have lied, Obi-Wan! The Dark Side is more powerful than the light could ever be! With the aid of the Dark Side, we can win this war! Come, now, don’t tell me you haven’t used the Dark Side! A touch here, a push there! You’re practically Fallen already, Obi-Wan. Take that final step, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber. “I’m sorry, Siri.”

Her features twisted into a sneer. “I’m not going to the Citadel like Quin.”

It took both Anakin and Obi-Wan to defeat her.

* * *

He took her to Lola Sayu personally. As they passed his cell, Quinlan started laughing.

“What did I say, Siri? What did I say? Hahah!”

Siri smirked. “You were right, Quin. The Dark Side feels soo much better. You were right about him too,” she said, jerking her head at Obi-Wan. “I can feel it inside him. So, how long do you think until he cracks? My money’s on… ehh, a year.”

“No, no, six months or less.”

“Bet.”

As it turned out, Quinlan Vos had the right of it. Again.


	4. Obi-Wan Kenobi

Obi-Wan Kenobi Fell in Sundari Palace, on the Outer Rim planet of Mandalore, when the former ‘Darth’ Maul plunged the darksaber into the chest of Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore. Obi-Wan had used the Dark Side before, sparingly, to win battles and save men, but this was different. He struggled, briefly, to control the emotion, the blooming fire in his gut, but it was futile.

Hatred filled Obi-Wan, rage tearing through his entire being, and he accepted the Dark Side within himself. It roared in triumph, at its victory in seducing one of the bastions of the light. Flames sparked in the Jedi’s eyes, devouring the blue iris in blazing gold. Power swept Obi-Wan Kenobi, more than he’d ever felt. A wash of emotions flooded through him. Rage, Pleasure, Pain, Power, but most of all, he felt free.

Siri and Quinlan had been right. The Jedi had hid this power. For the first time since the Clone Wars began, the Force was clear. He could see the tendrils of the Dark Side curling around this entire war. The Jedi had lied. This war could not be fought with the light!

A storm of the Dark Side began to whip around Obi-Wan, and he shrugged off the Mandalorian guards, rising to his feet.

“Maul!” he roared. “You will pay!”

“Ah, there it is. You’ve finally accepted the Dark Side, Kenobi. I was wondering how long it would take. I felt in you, you know, all those years ago, on Nab-”

His words were cut off when the Force curled around his head, squeezing, crushing, until his very skull imploded. The Mandalorian soldiers around the room knelt in subservience.

* * *

The Jedi finally caught up to Obi-Wan and the Mandalorians at the Pyke home planet of Oba Diah, after a weeks-long rampage across the worlds of the Shadow Collective.

When they brought him to the Lola Sayu, Quinlan crowed. “Fifty credits, Siri! Fifty credits!” For her part, Siri simply sighed.


	5. Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano

Barriss Offee fell near the end of the Clone Wars. As the fighting continued, Barriss grew more and more disillusioned by the violent tendencies of the order, by the conflict and fighting that the council seemed to perpetrate. More and more, Barriss leaned towards the Dark Side, enjoying the peace and order it brought, the power to enforce compliance with the rules. As time went on, Barriss grew a little more sadistic every day.

The explosion rocked the Jedi Temple. Barriss felt bad about framing Ahsoka, but she knew it was necessary. Despite her preparations, however, Skywalker still caught her. She had abandoned her blue lightsaber by now, claiming the red blades of Asajj Ventress. They suited her, now, after seeing the truth of the Dark Side.

She confessed at the trial. Surprisingly, Ahsoka didn’t seem mad, only understanding and a little disappointed. Tarkin would have sentenced her to death, but Ahsoka intervened, and Barriss was carted off to the Citadel.

Once there, the three imprisoned Masters seemed surprised. “Padawan Offee? Wh- why are you he-?” Master Tachi's voice trailed off as she noted the gold of her eyes, then she started laughing. “I see. And what did you do for your awakening?”

Barris smirked a little. “I bombed the Temple.” Master Tachi whistled. Master Vos spoke up. “It’s good to know those bastards got what was coming.” He spat. “They lied to us and betrayed us.”

Master Kenobi smiled. “Welcome to the Citadel, Barriss.”

* * *

Ahsoka didn’t blame Barriss for framing her. Had she been in Barriss’ position, she’d have done the same. The Jedi had betrayed her, cast her out at the whim of the corrupt Republic. Anakin asked her to come back, but she couldn’t. Not after the actions of the Council. More and more, she began to believe that Barriss had the right of it. The Order was rotting from the inside out.

Anger and rage at her unjust treatment began to fester in her gut. The Jedi had betrayed Master Obi-Wan, and Masters Tachi and Vos as well. Imprisoned them in the Citadel for seeing the truth. For that’s what it was. Truth. The Dark Side granted clarity like none before. The Council forbade this knowledge, trying to keep the Jedi complacent and weak and easily manipulated. Ahsoka would be manipulated no more.

She knew what she must do.

* * *

An explosion rocked the Citadel as Ahsoka cut a bloody swath through the clone guards. She made it all the way to the detention cells before the Jedi guards managed to stop her. She was thrown in a cell as well, and Master Tachi quirked her lips. “Two padawans in one day? Congratulations on finding the truth, Tano.”

Her bloody grin and yellow eyes were all the answer required.


	6. Aayla Secura

Jedi Knight Aayla Secura Fell in the Jedi Temple, three weeks from the end of the war. She was annoyed and frustrated, confined to the temple because she wasn’t deemed ‘trustworthy’. Quinlan Vos had been her Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi her friends. All three had Fallen, and Fallen hard. The Council had placed her on mandatory leave for observation. She hadn’t even shown any signs of the Dark Side! This treatment was outrageous, it was unfair! She had been a loyal Jedi for years!

The frustration grew, growing evolving into anger, and hatred. The Jedi had always been suspicious of her, of Quin, of Obi-Wan, of any who challenged the ideals of their precious code. Well, kriff the code. All it had gotten Aayla was trouble. So what if she used anger to keep her troops alive? To keep Bly alive? That was a good thing! So what if she tapped into rage to end battles faster, push the Republic towards victory? Everything in her life, all she had ever done, was for the Republic and the Jedi. How did they repay it? By locking her up because she _might_ betray them. Well, if they expected betrayal, Aayla would happily oblige.

The Dark Side purred as she let down her shields. It filled her, dark tendrils wrapping around her core, penetrating her soul and infecting it with all the power and pain and pleasure that came with the Dark. Rage and Ecstasy, Hatred and Passion burned within her. The kyber crystal of her lightsaber screamed in the Force as it’s owner was corrupted. Aayla’s brown eyes lightened, shot through with gold and yellow.

She stormed into the council chamber. Even Piell turned to her, a questioning look on his face. She cut down the small Master without a second thought, intent on her target, the one who had suggested she be confined in the first place. Mace Windu ignited his own purple lightsaber.

* * *

She was tossed roughly into a cell on Lola Sayu, across from Quinlan. “Well, well Aayla. I was beginning to think I was wrong about you.” He raised his voice. “Remember, I predicted this! I predicted you would Fall, Aayla, and you, Obi-Wan, and you, Siri!” Obi-Wan’s answering voice echoed from somewhere along the detention corridor. “Kriff you, Quin! You didn’t predict the Padawans!”

Aayla smiled. She may be in prison, but she’d get out, then they, the Dark Jedi, would exact their revenge.


	7. Anakin Skywalker

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker Fell on Coruscant, on the last day of the Clone Wars. The Jedi Council had initially confined him to the Temple, as with Aayla Secura, but after that fiasco, and needing every able-bodied Jedi in the field, they allowed him to return to the war. He had done magnificently ever since, winning battle after battle, in the name of the Republic. However, every day, his resentment and distrust in the Council grew. He became angrier and angrier as more and more of his men died and no one seemed to _care_. His Master and Padawan had Fallen and the only reaction was to put him on probation. Why shouldn’t Anakin use anger here and there? He could control it, and it was worth it a hundred times over for every clone he saved.

With Obi-Wan and Ahsoka imprisoned, he had no one to support him, no one to confide in, save the Chancellor. Palpatine proved a listening ear, comforting him, validating him. Palpatine reinforced his distrust of the Jedi, his resentment. As Anakin’s anger grew, Palpatine quietly stoked the flames, providing fuel and oxygen to the growing inferno.

It all came to a head in the Chancellor’s office as he revealed himself as a Sith. A maelstrom of emotions swirled inside Anakin. His loyalty to the Jedi warring with his loyalty to the Chancellor. It was Palpatine’s words that convinced him.

“I can help you save Padme! I can free your Master and Padawan! They saw through the Jedi’s lies, they saw the truth of the Dark Side!”

That did it. Pure liquid fire eclipsed blue with gold, and the Dark Side positively roared in triumph, the Chosen One falling from grace, to rise again as a Lord of the Sith. Deep in the heart of the Jedi Temple, Yoda fell to his knees in pain.

Mace Windu stood little chance against an Anakin enhanced by the Dark Side. Three swift cuts saw his head removed from his shoulders, as he died in the same way he had killed so many others. The Force laughed at the cruel irony, the Dark Side purring, insidious and victorious.

Long live the Sith. Long live the Empire. Long live Emperor Palpatine.


	8. Padme Amidala and Bail Organa

Padme Amidala was horrified by the Invasion that struck her homeworld. She was disgusted with the apathy and corruption of the Senate. Palpatine comforted her, whispered in her ear, influencing her, honeyed words dripping from a silvered tongue. Eventually, she grew to believe that the only path to peace was through a single strong ruler. And who else to take that burden than one of the people she trusted most in the entire galaxy?

* * *

Bail Organa was a pacifist. He hated this war, and what it represented. He hated how the Senate deliberated over every minor detail. He hated how the Republic, and even the vaunted Jedi, treated the clones as less than people. He hated how in the heart of the Republic, the Senate supported a slave army, when Alderaan had fought for centuries to outlaw it. Most of all, he hated how the Jedi had imprisoned his friend for not being a cold, unfeeling bastard.

When a separatist terrorist attack wasn’t stopped because the Senate was debating in circles, Bail vowed never again. The Senate was corrupt, and bogged down by bureaucracy. It needed to go, to be replaced by a strong leader. Bail saw that leader, saw the future of the Republic in Palpatine. When the man announced the rechristening as an Empire, Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan was among the loudest cheers. He never knew that the same Emperor who he cheered had arranged that very same attack.


	9. The Clones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Three chapters in a day?
> 
> Don't expect it again, I just had a lot of time on my hands today.
> 
> Chapter count has been updated to '?' because I plan at least 2 more chapters in the main story, but there might be spin-offs later on, so stay tuned.

CC-2224 was made for the Republic. Grown in a vat, trained to fight for a cause he didn’t even know about, referred to only by number even after he’d chosen the name Cody. When he joined the War, he saw immediately how uncomfortable the citizens of the Republic were around him and his brothers. He saw how the Jedi and the Republic treated them as expendable slaves. Very few treated them as actual people. Little by little, the clones began to resent and despise the Jedi and the Republic who saw them as nothing more than cannon fodder. 

It affected them all. Fox, Neyo, Gree, Bacara, Ponds, Lock, Fil, Grey.

Cody had been one of the lucky ones. General Kenobi had actually, genuinely cared about them. He listened to Cody’s advice, mourned for every brother that was lost under his command, reamed into anyone who even looked at the clones wrong. At least, he had, until the damn Jedi locked him up for caring, and saddled Cody with General Gallia, another cold, unfeeling Jedi.

Bly was another lucky one, but then General Secura was locked up as well. Some of them couldn’t take it. Spook killed himself when General Tachi was imprisoned. Eventually, only Rex and Wolffe had kind Generals. Then, General Koon died on the Invisible Hand, trying to save the Chancellor, and Wolffe got a regular, cold-hearted Jedi.

Cody  _ hated _ the Jedi. Hated them for the aloof coolness, hated them for sending brothers to die against insurmountable odds. Hated them, most of all, for sending away his General. Cody was bred to be loyal to the Republic, but he couldn’t care less about them. He was loyal to his General above all, just as he knew Rex was loyal to Skywalker, Bly was loyal to Secura, and Wolffe had been loyal to Koon.

Now, General Gallia had just defeated General Grevious on Utapau, and before heading off to Force-knows-where, told Cody to leave the wounded brothers behind.

“The war is over. You’re obsolete, and it’s a waste of resources to treat the wounded.”

Cody fumed, when suddenly his comm chimed. He pulled it out. A hologram appeared, showing the Supreme Chancellor. Cody snapped to attention.

“Commander Cody. Execute Order 66, then make your way to Lola Sayu, and free those imprisoned in the Citadel.”

Cody smiled cruelly under his helmet. “Yes, my lord.” He switched off the comm and turned to his men.

“Blast her, and bring me the body.”

* * *

Captain Rex didn’t blink when General Skywalker ordered them to march on the Jedi Temple. He didn’t question it when Skywalker said they had tried to take over the Republic. He felt nothing as he ordered the 501st to blast every traitor. It wasn’t difficult to believe Skywalker. Not after how the Jedi had treated the clones, how they had sent them to die for the Republic, while they stayed in their ivory tower above the clouds. Not after how they’d treated Cody. Not after Spook put a blaster to his chin when the General who’d replaced Tachi ordered the 15th into a massacre.

The Jedi would die for their crimes, every one.

* * *

Wolffe had been loyal, once. Then his General was killed. Senselessly. His body left to burn, immediately forgotten. Wolffe had had no time to even mourn before they assigned the 104th to a new General, practically a shiny, and shipped them off to Cato Neimodia. Wolffe hadn’t even bothered to learn the General’s name yet, but she ordered them into a suicidal attack run on the defence grid. The holocomm on his ARC-170 buzzed, and a hologram of Chancellor Palpatine appeared.

“Commander Wolffe. Execute Order 66.”

Wolffe didn’t hesitate. He squeezed the trigger, then ordered his men to pull out as the General’s ship spun, trailing flames, into the defence towers.

* * *

Bly loved his General more than anything. He was constantly by her side, supporting her, backing her up in everything she did. He was with her when she confronted her Master. He was with her when she confronted Cody's general. He was with her when the Jedi confined her to the temple for caring.

Then, the Jedi threw her in a cell for her compassion, for her willingness to protect the brothers, and for that, he would never forgive them. He understood how Cody had been able to generate such hatred for the Jedi after they locked up his General. He understood why Spook killed himself rather than go on.

When Order 66 came, Bly had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find a clone commander for Siri Tachi in canon, so Commander Spook (CC-9250) and the 15th Assault Regiment is my own creation.


	10. The Breakout

**0 A.E.**

**The Citadel Prison, Lola Sayu**

**Lola Sayu System, Belderone Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates: [637.665, 358.748]**

Commander Thire had been head of the guard at Lola Sayu for the better part of the war. At the beginning, back when he was but a Lieutenant, he had accompanied Master Yoda on a mission to Rugosa. The wizened old Master had been… not disrespectful, but as though he were better than the brothers in every way. Thire had been… insulted. He’d done his best to impress Master Yoda, to prove he was more than just another soldier. He had succeeded, the old troll was impressed, but only in the way one might be impressed by a Kowakian monkey-lizard’s new trick. It had netted him a promotion to Commander, but shoved out of the war, far from any fighting.

He had been granted a complement of 250 clones, and 2 Jedi to support him and watch over the prisoners. The Jedi had been cool and dismissive, and it had only gotten worse after Padawan Tano’s attempted break-in. His clones were reduced to less than a hundred, but instead of more brothers, they’d gotten a reinforcement of 19 more Jedi, bringing the total to 20. Thire found his command of the facility slowly phased out. He wasn’t informed of developments, and little by little, the Jedi took over the Citadel. He began to resent and hate the Jedi who saw him as nothing more than a sometimes useful pet.

Nigh-three years into the war, Thire received a comm from Coruscant. The hologram of a hooded man appeared. He looked at Thire, and the clone immediately identified him as the Supreme Chancellor.

“Commander Thire.”

“Yes?”

“Free the former Jedi Prisoners, then execute Order 66. Commander Cody will soon be there to support you and exfil the prisoners.”

Thire had never trusted the Jedi. He wasn’t surprised when he heard they had tried to take over the Republic. Their holier-than-thou act was revealed as a sham, as Thire always knew. He put on his helmet and grabbed his blaster.

“Yes, my lord.”

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi had been imprisoned here almost a year and a half, and every day his hatred of the Jedi, his anger at their betrayal grew. The resentment burned in him, filling him with power that was shoved down by the Force suppression tech in each cell. The Citadel had been designed to imprison Dark Jedi, and it did its job well.

He didn’t react as plastoid boots clanged in the hall. He did look up when they stopped outside his cell. Standing just beyond the energy barrier was a red-armoured clone, the symbol on his chest identifying him as Thire, the Commander of the Citadel. The clone wordlessly punched a code into a panel. The energy barrier shut off, and with it, the Force-suppressors. Obi-Wan gasped as power flooded through him, the dull yellow of his eyes brightening and blazing with golden fire. He took the proffered lightsaber, and ignited it, marvelling at the blood-red blade, the final dying scream of the kyber crystal as the corruption finished its course. Thire moved down the line, opening each cell, the occupant taking their sabers, and moving into the hall. Obi-Wan took a deep breath, and let a cruel smile twist his features.

* * *

Thire looked upon the Fallen Jedi with awe. These people were living legends, some of the most powerful Force-sensitives in the galaxy. He examined each one in turn.

Quinlan Vos. Once one of the Order’s finest Shadows, and the first to arrive at the Citadel.

Siri Tachi. An accomplished Jedi Master, and the second to arrive at the Citadel.

Obi-Wan Kenobi. Renowned as the Negotiator, until whatever he did landed him on Lola Sayu.

Barriss Offee. A Jedi Padawan who bombed the Temple. No wonder her Order sent her here.

Ahsoka Tano. Another Padawan, who’d torn her way through the Citadel in an attempt to break her fellows out.

Aayla Secura. A Jedi Knight, the beautiful blue twi’lek had tried to assassinate Mace Windu.

Every one of them stood silent for a moment, their eyes glowing with golden fire, their faces contorted into masks of rage and hatred. Then, it got cold. Thire shivered, despite being clad in thermal blacks. Frost formed on the metal walls.

He whipped around when he heard a lightsaber behind him, and saw a faint green glow.

Master Tiplar stood at the exit, her sister at her side, and the entire Jedi complement behind her, along with what remained of Thire’s men. The Mikkian Jedi’s eyes widened.

“Clone, what have you done?”

Thire looked at his men. “Execute the Jedi Traitors!”

It was a slaughter.

* * *

The _Negotiator_ emerged from hyperspace over a smoking crater. Cody personally rode the gunship down to the surface where his General was waiting. He saluted.

“I was always loyal to you, sir. The Republic can burn for all I care.”

“I’m glad, Cody. Let’s get out of here. We'll get that pesky aging thing fixed in no time." As the gunship lifted off with the six Dark Jedi, Cody turned to Thire. 

“Thanks for watching my General, Thire.”

Thire only nodded. “No problem.”


	11. The Speech

**0 A.E.**

**Senate Chamber, Coruscant**

**Coruscant System, Corusca Sector, Core Worlds**

**Galactic Coordinates: [0, 0]**

Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine of the Galactic Republic stood before the Senate. A voluminous black robe seemed to swallow the frail man, a hood obscuring his scarred features, but failing to mask the faint yellow glow of his eyes. His voice rang through the convocation chamber, clear and firm, amplified by enormous speakers sequestered throughout the room.

“ _C_ _itizens of the civilised galaxy! On this day, we mark a transition! For over a thousand years, the Republic served as the crowning achievement of sentient beings. But there were those who would set us against one another, and so we took up arms against the vile Separatists who threatened our way of life. In doing so, we failed to see that the greatest danger came from within._

_The vaunted Jedi Order, and some within our own Senate, had conspired to create the shadow of separatism using one of their own as the enemy’s leader. They had hoped to grind the Republic into ruin, and in doing so, seize control. But the hatred in their hearts could not be hidden forever. At last, there came a day when our true enemies showed their natures._

_The Jedi had hoped to unleash their destructive plan by assassinating the head of government and usurping control of the clone army. The aims of these would-be tyrants were valiantly opposed by those without elitist supernatural powers. A few unknowing, idealistic Jedi were horrified by the plans of their fellows, and turned on them, in support of the Republic. Leading battalions of loyal clone troopers, these brave, outnumbered few contained the insurrection in the Jedi Temple and quelled uprisings on hundreds of worlds._

_The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated. Any collaborators will suffer the same fate. Those who were unaware of the treachery of their Order will be offered the chance to join us. These have been trying times, but we have passed the test!_ ”

Roaring cheers briefly drowned out the speech. Palpatine waited for them to subside before continuing.

“ _T_ _he attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you, my resolve has never been stronger! The war is over! The Separatists have been defeated, and the Jedi Rebellion has been foiled! We stand on the threshold of a new beginning! In order to ensure peace and our continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society which will last for ten thousand years! An Empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body and a sovereign leader chosen for life! An Empire ruled by the majority, by a new constitution._

_"By bringing the Empire together under one law, one language, and the enlightened guidance of one individual, the corruption that plagued the Republic in it’s later years will never take root. Regional governors will eliminate the bureaucracy that allowed the Separatist movement to grow unchecked. A strong and growing military will insure rule of law. And to lead this military, the personal representatives of my will, the Imperial Inquisition!_ ”

At this, six individuals stepped into the spotlight. Holocams focused on their faces. Two Humans, a Kiffar, a Twi’lek, a Mirialan, and a Togruta. They were each dressed in sleek black armour, a white six-spoke cog symbol on their left shoulders. Their eyes blazed a fiery gold, captivating and terrifying alike.

“ _Y_ _ou may recognize some of these individuals as former Jedi imprisoned for what you were told was ‘crimes against the Force’. In reality, they were imprisoned because they discovered the truth of the Jedi treachery, and their Order locked them up for it, scheduled them for public execution after they had seized power! And at their head, the Hero with No Fear, General Anakin Skywalker!_ ”

Finally, a third Human stepped into the spotlight, his eyes also glowing a dangerous yellow.

“ _General Skywalker was the one who discovered the Jedi plan, and came to inform me! He defended me when they came to kill me, and he is the only reason I was able to survive. For this service, I bestow upon him the name and rank of Darth Vader, my right hand!_

_"Under the Empire’s New Order, our most cherished beliefs will be safeguarded. We will defend our ideals by force of arms. We will give no ground to our enemies and will stand together against attacks from within or without. Let the enemies of the Empire take heed: those who challenge Imperial resolve will be crushed._

_"We have taken on a task that will be difficult, but the people of the Empire are ready for the challenge. Because of our efforts, the galaxy has traded war for peace and anarchy for stability. Billions of beings now look forward to a secure future. The Empire will grow as more_ _planets_ _feel the call, from the Rim to the wilds of unknown space._

_"Imperial citizens must do their part. Join_ _our grand star fleet_ _. Become the_ _eyes_ _of the Empire by reporting suspected insurrectionists. Travel to the corners of the galaxy to spread the principles of the New Order to barbarians. Build monuments and technical wonders that will speak of our glory for generations to come._

_"The clone troopers, now proudly wearing the name of Imperial Stormtroopers_ _, have tackled the dangerous work of fighting our enemies on the front lines. Many have died in their devotion to the Empire. Imperial citizens would do well to remember their example._

_The New Order of peace has triumphed over the shadowy secrecy of shameful magicians. The direction of our course is clear. I will lead the Empire to glories beyond imagining._

_We have been tested, but we have emerged stronger. We move forward as one people: the Imperial citizens of the first Galactic Empire. We will prevail. Ten thousand years of peace begins today. Long Live the Empire._ ”

The cheers of the crowd were deafening.

  
“ _Long Live the Empire! Long Live the Empire! Long Live the Empire!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine's speech is almost entirely taken from his canon 'Declaration of a New Order', modified for my own purposes.
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Declaration_of_a_New_Order


	12. Corruption I

**5 A.E. (After Empire)**

**Tomb of Kujet, Dathomir**

**Dathomir System, Quelli Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates: [314.44, 362.44]**

Former Jedi Knight Cere Junda swore as three Imperial Star Destroyers and an Interdictor cruiser jumped into the Dathomir system. She grabbed the comm.

“Cal, I don’t know how they found us, but the Empire is here! We need to go, now! Cal?”

The response was accompanied by odd shrieking sounds. “Yeah, I’m coming. Good timing because I’m being chased by kriffing ZOMBIE WITCHES!” The last part was yelled.

Cal scrambled onto the _Mantis_ , but as Greez lifted off of the ground, the ship froze in place. Cal looked through the viewport at the massive Star Destroyer above them.

“Why aren’t we moving? Get us out of here, Greez!”

The Lateron shrugged. “Tractor beam. Nothing I can do, kid. They got us.” There was a hiss from the comm, and then it crackled to life. 

“You are about to be boarded. Please do not resist.”

The three of them automatically looked to the door. There was a hiss as the bright line of a plasma torch appeared around the edge. It took the Imperials three long, painful minutes to make their way through the door. Greez and Cere readied their blasters, and Cal brought his fists up. Finally, the door blew inwards. A hail of blaster bolts shot towards the door as Greez and Cere emptied the magazines of their blasters. The plasma bolts stopped in midair, and a blue-skinned Twi’lek in Imperial armour stepped onboard, holding the blaster bolts in place with the Force.

The Twi’lek looked at the energy, then stepped to the side and let them fly past her. There were several grunts of pain from outside. Then, the twi’lek spoke.

“Knight Junda. A pleasure to see you again. We wondered where you’d gotten off to after Sudari’s Fall.”

Cal looked between the two. “Cere. Who is that?”

Cere snarled. “Aayla Secura. A traitor to the Order!”

Aayla simply inspected her nails. “Now, now, Junda, I’m not the traitor. You Jedi tried to take over the Republic, remember?” Her smirk made it clear that she knew that wasn’t true, but didn’t care anyways. “So who’s this? Found a little whelp to indoctrinate?”

“Where’s Trilla, traitor?”

Aayla tilted her head. “Inquisitor Sudari is being punished for her failure. Don’t worry, she still hates you.”

Her eyes narrowed as she spotted something. “Is that Tapal’s saber? It is! You’re his insolent little Padawan. Psychometric, right? My master has the same ability.” As she had been speaking, several Purge Troopers had poured onto the ship. Aayla turned to them now.

“Take the redhead. He’ll make a fine Inquisitor. Interrogate the pilot and the Jedi, then kill them. And someone slice into that droid. I want to know where the holocron is.”

* * *

**6 A.E. (After Empire)**

**Fortress Inquisitorius, Nur**

**Mustafar System, Atravis Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates [17.856, -984.675]**

Cal Kestis regarded the helmet in his hands. The sleek black metal was broken only by the white Imperial Cog and the red visor. Slowly, he lifted the helmet over his head, and brought it down. The red visor obscured his glowing yellow eyes.

He looked at the twi’lek who had first shown him the truth. She was smiling.

“Welcome, Inquisitor Kestis.”


	13. Corruption II

**15 A.E.**

**The Spire, Stygeon Prime**

**Stygeon System, Nuiri Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates [572.269, 289.747]**

Kanan Jarrus beheld the long-dead, skeletal remains of Luminara Unduli. Ezra looked to his Master. 

“Kanan? What does that mean?”

The man in question clenched his fists. “It means it’s a trap, Ezra.”

“Quite right.” The two Jedi turned. The owner of the voice was a young Mirialan woman dressed in the black uniform of an Imperial Inquisitor. “My master chose not to join us, but her remains can still serve a purpose.” She looked at them with unnerving golden eyes. “Such as trapping you.”

Kanan lunged for her, but a red energy barrier fizzled into place and threw him back. A Force Inhibitor activated.

The Inquisitor strode away, laughing.

* * *

Several days later, the energy barrier deactivated and four heavily armed Purge Troopers flooded into the room. One, who appeared to be the leader, made a gesture, and the purge troopers grabbed Kanan and Ezra roughly.

They were escorted to a large, open room with two torture chairs in the middle. Purge Troopers flanked the exit, and Agent Kallus as well as three Inquisitors stood within. Slightly to the left of them stood a young woman in jet-black Mandalorian armour with the Imperial logo, remarkably similar to what Sabine wore.

The Purge Troopers put them in the chair and restrained them. The lead Inquisitor stepped forward and inspected Kanan. His hair was auburn, and his eyes glowed a deadly yellow.

“Agent Kallus, are these your Jedi?”

Kallus started. “Yes, Inquisitor.”

The man frowned. “Hmph. Not much to look at. Good job capturing them, Barriss. I assume you used Luminara’s remains?”

The Mirialan Inquisitor from before nodded. “Yes. I think she will prove most useful going forward.”

The auburn-haired Inquisitor clapped his hands. “Alright then, let’s get started. You’ve already met Inquisitor Offee,” he said, gesturing to the Mirialan. “I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, head of the Inquisitorius, and this,” Kenobi clapped a hand on the third Inquisitor’s shoulder. “is Inquisitor Kestis. In time, I hope you’ll join our ranks.”

Ezra looked confused. “You can’t be Obi-Wan Kenobi. Kanan showed me holos of you during the Clone Wars. You’d be an old man!”

Kenobi laughed. “The Dark Side is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural. My Master has unlocked the secret to immortality, and has deigned to share it with the Inquisitorius.”

Kanan jerked his head in the direction of the Mandalorian. “Who’s she?”

Kenobi gasped in mock surprise. “You don’t recognize her? Well, we must fix that! Come here, dear, and show us your face.”

The Mandalorian reluctantly stepped forward, and took off her helmet. Caramel skin revealed itself, followed by amber eyes, and finally, orange-tipped blue hair. Ezra gaped.

“Sabine? No, you can’t be an Imperial. It’s not possible!”

Kenobi laughed cruelly. “Oh, it is very much possible. I’m surprised you didn’t know. The Mandalorians are loyal to me. To the Empire. You might’ve thought of that before you recruited one.”

Kanan’s face hardened. “I don’t believe it. She isn’t loyal to you, at least not entirely. I can sense good in her.”

“Can you now? Interesting. Let’s make a bet. I will ask her to do something to prove her loyalty. If she does it, you join me. If she doesn’t, I let you go. How’s that sound?”

The Jedi jutted out his chin. “I accept your proposal.”

Kenobi smirked, and Kanan suddenly had the feeling that he had made a big mistake. “Very well. Kestis, bring in the Lasat.” Ezra’s eyes widened as Zeb was pushed into the room, hands and feet bound in duracuffs.

Kenobi stalked forwards. “Garazeb Orrelios, I judge you guilty of treason against the Empire, and sentence you to death. Captain Wren, if you’d do the honours?”

Sabine drew one of her blasters. With quick, efficient movements, she primed the charges, and pressed the muzzle to Zeb’s head. There was a slight hesitation, then Garazeb Orrelios, last of the Lasat, slumped sideways, a smoking blaster hole in the back of his head.

* * *

To the Jedi’s credit, he held out far longer than Obi-Wan had expected. The kid as well. He drew strength from his Master’s refusal. It took weeks before Kanan broke, and what finally did it in was when he had Barriss torture and kill the little green twi’lek. Kanan had screamed in rage and pain, and the Dark Side lashed out. Blue eyes were devoured by hungry yellow, and the Force screamed with the corruption.

Obi-Wan smirked from behind his helmet, his voice distorted by a modulator. “Kill the boy. We have what we wanted... Inquisitor Dume."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI Kanan Jarrus' real name is Caleb Dume.


	14. Han Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this 'verse, Han manages to control himself and not get kicked out of Carida.

**6 A.E.**

**Coronet City, Corellia**

**Corellia System, Core Worlds**

**Galactic Coordinates [157.553, -186.038]**

“Han… Solo. Approved. Proceed to transport ID 83 for the Naval Academy at Carida. Good luck, Han Solo. We’ll have you flying in no time.”

* * *

**10 A.E.**

**Imperial Military Academy, Carida**

**Carida System, Colonies**

**Galactic Coordinates [151.698, 59.277]**

It had been just over four years since Han had escaped Corellia, and now, he was about to graduate from the ‘Imperial Navy Command Officer’s School’, one of the most prestigious academies in the Empire.

He snapped to attention as their Instructor, Commandant Orron Vanda strode in front of the line of graduating students. Vanda’s crisp voice cut the air.

“At ease, cadets. For four years, you have lived and trained at Carida. If you stand in front of me today, it means you are the best we have to offer. You are the best our Empire has to offer. Your flying skills are unparalleled. Your strategy and tactics, unrivaled. You leave here not as cadets, but fully fledged officers of the Imperial Navy.”

He paused.

“You may have graduated, but your trials are not yet over. The High Inquisitor, Obi-Wan Kenobi himself, is coming to select a new admiral for his fleet. Joining his command is perhaps the highest honour any of you might ever experience. Rest assured, however, even if you are not chosen, you will be granted a high position. I trust you will serve with distinction, and bring our Empire, the glory it deserves!”

As Commandant Vanda finished speaking, a Clone Wars-era _Nu_ -class attack shuttle swooped in over the academy, landing gently on a nearby pad. Han couldn’t help but whistle. Whoever was piloting that was incredible.

The boarding hatch hissed open, revealing an auburn-haired man in sleek black armour and robes, and a clone trooper in white and gold. They moved to stand beside Vanda, then the auburn-haired man stepped forward, and Han noticed his eyes: blazing gold, as though there was a fire behind them.

“Cadets. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, the head of the Imperial Inquisition. Beside me is Commander Cody, my right hand, and commander of the 212th Attack Battalion. Supposedly, you are the best our Empire has to offer.”

He surveyed them, an unimpressed look on his face. “We’ll see about that. I am here because I require an Admiral to command my fleet while I am otherwise indisposed. I hope one of you here today will fill that role.”

Kenobi produced a disk from somewhere. He held it up so all could see. “This is a simulation that I designed myself. It will test your tactics, strategy, improvisation, and several other attributes that would take too long to list." He tossed a disk at each cadet's feet. "So, have at it.”

* * *

The cadets stood in a line a few hours later, waiting as their scores were calculated and the winner announced. Commandant Vanda, Commander Cody and Inquisitor Kenobi were conferring over a datapad, presumably with the scores on it. Finally, Kenobi stepped away from the other two.

“While all your scores are exceptionally high, one of you shone above the rest, showing creative brilliance, and a willingness to improvise. Their objectives were completed quickly and efficiently, and with minimal collateral damage.” Kenobi paced in front of them as he spoke. Eventually, he came to a stop in front of Han. “Will you join me, cadet?”

Han looked down at the proffered code cylinder and rank plaque. With only a slight hesitation, he clipped them to his uniform. “Sir, yes sir.”

“Then welcome aboard, Admiral Solo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I bet you're wondering what all the characters actually look like.
> 
> Obi-Wan looks like this photo (https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/413346072042672254/) but in all black with the imperial cog  
> Quinlan Vos looks like he does in this photo (https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/469078117425230748/)  
> Siri has Trilla's outfit from Jedi: Fallen Order, but without the helmet (https://www.artstation.com/artwork/k4v1ey), but with fitted armour on the torso  
> Barriss' outfit is similar to the Seventh Sister's armour, from Star Wars: Rebels (https://starwarsrebels.fandom.com/wiki/Seventh_Sister)  
> Ahsoka looks like this wonderful piece of art (https://www.reddit.com/r/StarWars/comments/3q89b5/inquisitor_ahsoka_tano/)  
> Aayla's outfit is the same as Siri's  
> Cal's outfit is the same as seen in Fallen Order  
> Kanan's is similar to Quinlan's  
> Han looks like Han, but in an Imperial uniform, as seen in canon


	15. A New Hope I

**19 A.E.**

**Victory-class Star Destroyer _Negotiator_ , Scarif Orbit**

**Scarif System, Abrion Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates [740.025, -544.01]**

“Obi-Wan, that Corellian Blockade Runner, it has the Death Star plans. Don’t let it get away!”

Obi-Wan Kenobi, former Master of the Jedi Order, current High Inquisitor of the Galactic Empire pulled his helmet over his head.

“The _Negotiator_ and the Open Circle Fleet are in pursuit.” He turned to a man dressed sharply in an Imperial Navy uniform. “Admiral Solo. Follow and disable that Blockade Runner. Cody, prepare a boarding party.”

The two men saluted and jumped to their respective tasks.

* * *

**19 A.E.**

**Unnamed CR-90 Corvette, Tatooine Orbit**

**Tatoo System, Arkanis Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates [644.386, -673.264]**

Sirens wailed throughout the _Tantive IV_ . Rebel soldiers adjusted their grip on their blasters, palms sweaty. The distinctive _hissboom_ of a breaching charge echoed down the hallway as the door exploded inwards. The elite soldiers of the 212th Attack Battalion poured through the gap, blasters firing precise shots, each one finding a mark. Within twenty seconds, the hallway was clear. As the smoke cleared, an imposing figure in matte black armour strode into the hallway, surveying the damage. He removed his helmet, revealing perfectly styled copper hair, and burning golden eyes.

“Waxer, take a squad and clear the port side of the ship. Boil, you do the same with the starboard.”

The two clones saluted and took off.

“Wooley, find me the captain and Senator Chuchi.”

* * *

“Senator Riyo Chuchi. Where are the plans for the Death Star?”

The Pantoran woman spat in his face. “For the third time, what plans? This is a diplomatic mission. When the Imperial Senate hears about this, they'll-”

Obi-Wan sighed and wiped the spittle off his face. “So be it. Admiral Solo, set course for the Death Star, and signal the rest of the fleet to follow.”

“Yes, sir.”


	16. A New Hope II

**19 A.E.**

**DS-1 Battlestation** **_Death Star_** **, Orto Plutonia Orbit**

**Pantora System, Sujimis Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates: [431.578, -968.659]**

The door of the prison cell hissed open, and a tall, black-armoured figure stepped in, followed by a clone in white and red armour. The black-armoured figure removed his mask to reveal the face of Obi-Wan Kenobi, eyes blazing golden.

“Senator Chuchi. I will ask you this one time. Where is the rebel base?”

She didn’t even look at him. He waited a few seconds, and, when it was clear she was not going to answer, turned to the clone. “Commander Thire, I leave her in your capable hands.”

Riyo Chuchi couldn’t see his face behind the helmet, but she got the feeling that the clone was grinning.

* * *

Riyo Chuchi ached. Her body was covered with bruises and cuts, and she had been tortured for several hours. Eventually, the clone hauled her up and out of the cell, dragging her through the halls to a command deck. Waiting there was Inquisitor Kenobi, General Skywalker, and Grand Moff Tarkin. She barely mustered the energy to sneer.

“Tarkin. I thought I could smell your stench.”

Tarkin was unfazed. “Ms. Chuchi.”

“Senator Chuchi.” She corrected him.

His little smirk was infuriating. “Not anymore, I’m afraid. As of one hour and twenty-seven minutes ago, the Imperial Senate has been dissolved indefinitely. Now, to business. Where is the rebel base?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Very well.” Tarkin turned to an officer. “Prepare to fire the superlaser. Target Orto Plutonia.”

Riyo’s eyes widened. “No! If you destroy Orto Plutonia, Pantora will be bombarded by the remains! It’ll be a disaster, millions will die!”

The officer looked back to the group. “Reactor charged, Grand Moff. We’re ready.”

Tarkin glanced at Riyo. “Well, what will it be? The rebels, or Orto Plutonia?”

Riyo hesitated, but she couldn’t doom her planet. “Dantooine. It’s on Dantooine.”

Tarkin smiled. “Thank you for your cooperation, Ms. Chuchi.” He glanced at the officer. “You may fire when ready.”

“NOOO! You, you can’t! I gave you what you wanted!” Riyo’s throat felt raw from screaming. Tarkin didn’t deign to respond, and it was Kenobi who answered.

“You did give us what we wanted. But, the galaxy needs a demonstration. After the display of this battlestation's power, no system will dare step outside the line. So, Ms. Chuchi, the Empire thanks you for your sacrifice. Millions of Pantorans will die, but the moon’s orbit will eventually stabilize, and your species will recover. Commander Thire, take her back to her cell.”

The clone saluted and did as he was bade. Riyo Chuchi didn’t resist, her gaze locked on the debris of Orto Plutonia spiraling past the viewport.


	17. A New Hope III

**19 A.E.**

**DS-1 Battlestation** **_Death Star_** **, Solar Orbit**

**Pantora System, Sujimis Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates: [431.578, -968.659]**

General Anakin Skywalker, right hand of the Emperor himself, stabbed at the door controls. He could feel Obi-Wan’s presence within. Siri’s too, and another, non-force sensitive.

“Come on, Obi-Wan, open up! We’ve ‘captured’ the ship, and the Bridger boy is on-board. They’re coming for Chuchi, as predicted.”

He banged on the door some more. It slid open to reveal a half-naked Obi-Wan Kenobi, sporting a supremely irritated expression. “Anakin.”

“Uhm.”

Before Anakin could say anything else, Siri came up behind Obi-Wan and rested her chin on his shoulder. “Be nice, Obi.”

Anakin saw a flash of red hair behind them. Probably Bo-Katan. Damn, Obi-Wan got all the girls. Even Padme sometimes fawned about him. His thoughts were drawn back to the present as Obi-Wan sighed. “I’ll be there in ten.”

* * *

**19 A.E.**

**DS-1 Battlestation** **_Death Star_** **, Yavin Orbit**

**Yavin System, Gordian Reach, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates: [458.395, 398.671]**

**Approximately 53 hours later**

“The rebels are launching one last-ditch attempt at destroying this station. It will not succeed. Inquisitors, to your ships. Tell your fleets to target the fighters with everything they’ve got.” The assembled Dark Siders nodded and quickly tapped comlinks, ordering their commanders and admirals to launch Torrents, ARCs, and V-Wings from their Victory-class SDs. Tarkin would never understand the Inquisition’s reliance and use of Clone Wars-era weaponry, but if it got the job done, he would not complain.

* * *

It was chaos. Fighters dipping and weaving through the battlefield, chasing each other in a deadly dance as streaks of superheated plasma rent through space, fired from capital ships trying to smash them to oblivion. Eventually, one X-Wing managed to make it’s way past the turrets, past the screen of Imperial fighters, past the defence grid, and launched two proton torpedoes down the thermal exhaust vent.

The Inquisition pulled away from the exploding battlestation, ordering their fleets to recall fighters and jump to a safe location. Grand Moff Tarkin, and most of the Imperial military High Command was gone. They had also lost a few of their own. Quinlan Vos had been caught in the blast wave, as had Caleb Dume. The remaining members grit their teeth, and jumped out of the system. It was inconceivable, but the Empire had lost this battle.


	18. Invasion of Hoth

**20 A.E.**

**Imperial Star Destroyer** **_Executor_ **

**Deep Space, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates: [REDACTED]**

High General Anakin Skywalker, right hand of the Emperor, Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith strode into the bridge of his personal Star Destroyer. While the Victory-classes used by the Inquisition were generally more functional, the iconic triangle of the ISD inspired fear. Fear was an invaluable tool to any ruler. This was why he had cultivated his look to intimidate and frighten. He had kept his hair in the short style born from the necessity of the Clone Wars, and had had black robes custom-made to fit with mandalorian-style armour. This coupled with his red blade made him infamous. The personal representative of Palpatine’s will.

“Sir, one of the probes came back with this.” Rex handed him a datapad. On it was the image of a snowy field, with a shield generator smack-dab in the middle.

“Rex, where is this?” The clone commander tapped on the screen. “It appears to be Hoth, sir, in the northern continent.”

“Contact the three closest Inquisitors. Tell them we found the Rebellion.”

* * *

**20 A.E.**

**Victory-class Star Destroyer** **_Negotiator_ ** **, Open Circle Fleet**

**Hyperspace**

**Galactic Coordinates: [N/A]**

Obi-Wan Kenobi was an island of calm in a sea of chaos. Clones rushed around, checking weapons, tying down AT-TEs, and in general preparing for a ground assault. They yelled brief orders to each other, but other than that, the ship was silent. They had done this a thousand times during the Clone Wars, and they were exceedingly efficient.

“Admiral Solo.”

The man in question snapped to attention. “Sir!”

“Come out as close as possible to the planet without crashing into it.”

The gray-suited admiral looked at one of the clones and jerked his head. The clone rushed to a console.

“Yes, sir. We drop out in 2 minutes.”

* * *

**20 A.E.**

**Echo Base, Hoth**

**Hoth System, Javin Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates: [-094.755, -858.690]**

The orbital monitoring satellite chirped an alarm. The signal was bounced down to an on-planet relay which sent it to a computer at Echo Base. The officer glanced at it, than did a double take, unsure of what he was really seeing. He looked around the room, full of his superiors who could make or break his career. He opened his mouth, hesitated, then made his decision.

“General Dodonna, Senator Chuchi, Senator Mothma! Three Victory-class Star Destroyers just dropped into orbit!”

The three leaders of the rebellion looked at each other, then rushed to look at the officer’s console. As they watched, the screen blinked and refreshed, now showing nine VSDs, and one ISD. Mon Mothma leapt away and smashed her hand down on a button. A shrill alarm tore through the base. Dodonna grabbed a microphone and activated the PA system. 

“Attention all. Attention all. Star Destroyers have dropped into orbit and are entering the upper atmosphere. The shield generator is now active. All personnel to your stations. This is not a drill. I say again, this is not a drill.”

* * *

“They’ve activated the shield generator, sir.”

“Thank you, Cody. Ground invasion then. I’d hoped to avoid this, but so be it.”

LAAT/i gunships screamed through the atmosphere, ready to spill bellies full of clone troopers out onto the white snow. Transports dropped AT-TEs and hovertanks down, and they started to slog forward. Ahsoka’s ships did the same while Aayla’s launched fighters for air support.

From the direction of the rebel base, snowspeeders came rocketing. AT-TE cannons fired volley after volley at them, and one by one, they came crashing down in flames.

Metre by metre, the rebels were pushed back until they stood against the sealed blast doors, with nowhere to run. Their fate was sealed when a Y-Wing dropped a proton torpedo on the shield generator. They surrendered, and Ahsoka’s clones took them into custody. All that was left was the people behind the blast door. The Bridger boy, the command and support staff, the lifeblood of the rebellion. After this, the only one left to hunt down would be that traitorous Mon Calamari Ackbar and his fleet.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan stood before the door. They extended their hands and concentrated. Their eyes sparked golden, seeming to glow with a blazing fire. They drew deeper upon the Dark Side then they ever had, and their eyes responded, casting yellow light over the snow in front of them. Slowly, the blast doors began to warp and buckle, until eventually, they broke. Troops poured in, taking commanders prisoner and massacring the rest.

This was the final day of the rebellion. Long Live the Empire.


	19. Torture

**20 A.E.**

**The Spire Prison, Stygeon Prime**

**Stygeon System, Nuiri Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates: [572.269, 289,747]**

Ezra Bridger slowly came to consciousness. He tried to roll over, but was prevented by something holding him down. His eyes snapped open and he took in his surroundings. He was strapped by the arms and legs to a metal torture chair. Three walls were cool durasteel, the fourth was an energy barrier that formed the door to the cell. Along the right wall ran a low bench. Just to his left stood two humans, a man and a woman, in the fitted black uniforms of Imperial officers. The man was tall and blond, the woman dark-haired, and both gave off powerful auras in the Force. Somehow, they sensed he was awake, and both turned to him in unison.

With a better angle now, Ezra could see the similarities in their features. Perhaps twins? They looked to be roughly the same age as him, eyes glowing the fiery gold that denoted Dark Side users. Ezra had seen it on the Inquisitors enough times. He’d seen it in his first Master’s eyes.

The man broke through his train of thought. “Mr. Bridger.” The crisp Coruscanti accent evoked memories of the man who had broken Kanan. Obi-Wan Kenobi. The High Inquisitor. Second only to Anakin Skywalker in the Emperor’s eyes.

“Mr. Bridger, are you listening to me? You stand accused of multiple serious crimes, including, but not limited to: Treason, multiple counts of murder, destruction of property, destruction of government property, and practically every anti-government crime we have a law for. Now, we don’t care about that. The Empire simply wants to know who and where the Jedi who trained you is. You can answer a simple question like that, right?

Ezra simply glared at him. The man sighed. “Look, we can do this my way, or we can do this my sister’s way. I assure you, you really don’t want her way. I’m told it can be quite painful. So, are you going to tell me, or will I have to have Leia rip it out of your mind anyways? I’ll give you until tomorrow to decide. In the meantime… enjoy your stay at the Spire.”

* * *

The energy barrier fizzled and died. Ezra looked up, only to see it snap back into place after the twins from yesterday had entered. The man spoke again. 

“Mr. Bridger, have you made your decision?”

Ezra spat at him. “Kriff. You.”

“Well. I’m disappointed, but I can’t say I’m surprised. Leia, he’s all yours. I’m going to do some work. Try not to make it too loud?” With that, the man pulled out a datapad and took a seat on the bench. The woman laughed and spoke for the first time.

“No guarantees, Luke!” She turned to Ezra. “I’m so glad you didn’t choose his way. I haven’t gotten to do this in a long time.” She stretched out the word. Looooong. The woman-Leia, put her fingers to his temples. “Now,” she whispered in his ear, “This is going to hurt. Let’s see how long you can hold a scream.”

Ezra opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, pain wracked his body. He slammed his teeth together to hold in the scream, pretty sure he had bitten off a good section of his tongue. That was his last conscious thought before blackness enveloped him.

* * *

**20 A.E.**

**Imperial Palace, Coruscant**

**Coruscant System, Corusca Sector, Galactic Core**

**Galactic Coordinates: [0, 0]**

Anakin Skywalker regarded the hologram of his two children. Luke spoke first.

“Father. Bridger gave us a name and place. I think you’ll be pleased.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

Leia smirked. “Father, the planet is Dagobah, and the name? It’s Yoda.” At the mere mention of the name, hate rushed through the Emperor’s right hand, and his eyes flared brighter.

“Good work, Luke, Leia. Return to Coruscant. Your mother misses you. That is all.”

Leia inclined her head and her hologram dissipated. Luke’s did not. “Er, father.”

“Yes, Luke?”

“You know how Uncle Obi-Wan wanted the kid as an Inquisitor? I don’t think that’s gonna happen. He chose Leia’s method of… information retrieval, and as sometimes happens, she kinda… broke him. He’s just blubbering and moaning now. Useless to anybody.”

“Well, Obi-Wan will be disappointed, but the Bridger boy wasn’t particularly powerful either, so he’ll get over it pretty quickly. Dispose of him how you see fit.”

“Yes, father.” Luke’s hologram dissipated.


	20. Battle

**21 A.E.**

**Dagobah**

**Dagobah System, Sluis Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates: [164.058, -951.168]**

The fighters dropped into orbit silently. No back-up shuttles, no cruisers, no Star Destroyers. Just seven Imperial fighters. They settled slowly on the swampy planet below, and the occupants leapt from the vessels in a graceful flurry of black armour. The figures quietly made their way through the dense forest until they came upon a small hut. Sitting outside the hut was a small green alien. The lead black-armoured Imperial gestured at his compatriots, and they spread out, forming a circle around the hut. The small green figure got to its feet.

“Sensed you coming, I did. Welcome, you I do.”

The armoured figure laughed, voice distorted by his helmet. “Master Yoda, you’re still alive. Of course you are. I must say, I’m not surprised. You always were resilient.” The figure reached up and slowly removed his helmet, revealing the copper hair and burning yellow eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“Fallen far, you have, Obi-Wan. But defeat me, you will not.” An emerald green blade sprung to life in the little alien’s hand.

Obi-Wan ignited his dual red sabers and fell into the Jar’Kai variant of the Soresu stance. 

“So be it.”

* * *

A lightsaber duel is a curious thing to behold. Two combatants move and react at speeds so blindingly fast that those not enhanced by the Force are simply incapable of comprehending what they see. Blades of superheated plasma clash again and again in a complex pattern of strikes, parries, and counterattacks, timed to the millisecond. Trails of bleeding light seem to follow every rapid movement of the elaborate dance. Two masters of their craft cross swords and drop back to reassess over and over, searching for one mistake, one lapse in concentration. 

For a few moments, the fight seems to be matched. But the former Grand Master of the extinct Jedi Order is old, and exile has made his skills rusty. In contrast, the High Inquisitor is young, and fueled by the controlled passion and hatred of over twenty years. Where he lacks energy, he pulls it from his fellows, temporarily draining their power to maintain his own. A ruby sword of light pierces Yoda’s shoulder, then his leg, and finally, his heart. The Force embraces the old Master, and his cloak flutters to the ground, no body to be seen.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, though near death, and injured by a dozen wounds in as many places, is victorious. The battle has lasted less than a minute.

* * *

Long live the Empire.


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time getting this chapter out, mostly cause I didn't want this story to end! Alas, we finish, as all things must. Long live the Empire.

**263 A.E.**

**Unidentified Settlement, Ruusan**

**Ruusan System, Teraab Sector, Mid Rim**

**Galactic Coordinates: [491.294, -100.971]**

Captain Sabine Wren watched from behind her helmet as her team of Mandalorian-trained Purge Troopers systematically massacred the denizens of the rebellious township. As she watched the flames spiral higher, she heard the clicking of her troopers’ boots on the duracrete road, and turned. The soldiers held an injured man between them, at Sabine’s finger-snap, forced him to his knees in front of her. She squatted, lifting the man’s chin with her gloved fingers. The man was crying.

“You filthy imperial bastards, haven’t you taken enough already? What more do you want?”

Sabine tilted her head. “We want retribution for your revolt against the Empire’s kind generosity. You refused, and that cannot go unpunished.”

The man looked incredulous. “Kind generosity? A dictatorship ruled by an immortal Emperor, and subjugated by his undying enforcers is not generosity!”

“Ah, but you see,” Sabine responded, “I am one of those undying enforcers. The Emperor discovered the path to eternal life, and deigned to share it with his faithful. I would most definitely call that generosity, and why would I ever betray his trust after that? But you would. You would throw his trust back in his face without a hint of gratitude, and so you must die.”

She stood, pulling a hilt from her belt. “You know, this blade was once carried by my distant ancestor, the Jedi and Mand’alor Tarre Visla, well over a thousand years ago. The ancient mandalorians used it to unite my people and lead them to victory in hundreds of battles. They called it the Darksaber. Now, Mand’alor Kryze has granted me this weapon, and Lord Kenobi himself trained me in its use. I use it in defence and service to my Empire, and it has not failed me, as it did not fail my ancestors.”

Sabine ignited the blade, and motioned to her soldiers. They pulled the man to his feet. With one swift motion, the Darksaber separated head and body, as it had done a thousand times.

Long Live the Empire.

* * *

**263 A.E.**

**Orbit, Zygerria**

**Zygerria System, Chorlian Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates: [706.318, 547.586]**

Fleet Admiral Han Solo had lived long past the normal lifespan of a human within the Empire. Immortality was granted only to the Emperor’s chosen: his Inquisitors, Lord Skywalker and his family, select members of his advisory council, and a few competent, irreplaceable, mostly clone military commanders, of which Han was honoured to call himself part of, along with Commander Cody, Captain Wren, Commander Bly, Grand Admiral Thrawn, and several others. In his unnatural lifespan, Han had been around most of the known Galaxy, usually at Obi-Wan’s side. This was, however, his first trip to Zygerria. The Empire would crush these vile cat-things, and the High Inquisitor would finally have his revenge for their treatment of him during the Clone Wars. It took a long time coming, Han thought, but he would not judge his friend.

The Open Circle fleet arrived in-system, and with a sadistic grin, Fleet Admiral Han Solo of the  _ Negotiator _ began bombarding the planet.

Long Live the Empire.

* * *

**263 A.E.**

**Lasat Royal Palace Ruins, Lasan**

**Lasan System, Wild Space**

**Galactic Coordinates [443.613, -1028.573]**

Inquisitor Aayla Secura knelt in the bombed-out ruins of the Lasat Royal Palace. She picked up a tattered banner, the symbol of the defeated Rebellion that was still used as a rallying cry upon it. With silent signals, she motioned the 327th towards a supposedly abandoned hangar in the distance. There would always be those who rejected the Empire, but that’s why the Inquisitors existed. To crush rebels and revolutionaries, and to ensure the eternal reign of Lord Sidious.

Long Live the Empire.

* * *

**263 A.E.**

**Umbara Staging Area Bravo, Umbara**

**Umbara System, Ghost Nebula Sector, Expansion Regions**

**Galactic Coordinates [407.537, 18.490]**

Inquisitor Ahsoka Tano directed her troops to prepare for the final assault on the Umbaran capital. It had taken months to seize the planet, but the so-called Independent Umbaran Territory was soon to be crushed under the heel of the Galactic Empire. With Master Koon’s death, Ahsoka had inherited the 104th Battalion, and with it, Commander Wolffe and his Wolfpack unit. She did her best to honour Master Koon’s memory, and in return, the 104th obeyed her readily. As her display informed her that the units were online and ready, she turned to Commander Wolffe.

“Fire all batteries.”

Long Live the Empire.

* * *

**263 A.E.**

**Tomb of Kujet, Dathomir**

**Dathomir System, Quelli Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates [314.44, 362.44]**

Inquisitor Cal Kestis regarded the excavation team slowly removing the massive sarcophagus from it’s resting place in the temple. Who’d’ve thought that after all these years, he’d return to where his Fall began? He turned his gaze to Taron Malicos’ corpse. Despite his self-proclaimed abilities, the Dark Jedi could not stave off death. To imagine that Cal had once thought this man powerful. He could see it now, though. Malicos had been weak, pathetic. Through Lady Secura, Lord Sidious had shown Cal the futility of the Light, and the strength of the Dark. For that, he would be eternally grateful.

Long Live the Empire.

* * *

**263 A.E.**

**Fondor Shipyards, Fondor**

**Fondor System, Colonies**

**Galactic Coordinates [25.261, -369.618]**

Barriss Offee strode into the office of the Grand Foreman of the Fondor Shipyards. She cut a terrifying figure in sleek black armour, lightsabers resting on her hips. Her modulated voice brooked no argument.

“Grand Foreman. You have been behind quota for the past three quarters. The Emperor commissioned ten  _ Moonbreaker _ -class dreadnaughts. Yet, not a hint of construction is to be found. Why might this be? You have thirty seconds to provide a satisfactory answer.”

The Grand Foreman desperately wracked his brain for an excuse, beginning to splutter when his windpipe began to close off. “Please, Inquisitor! I’ll hire more workers! We’ve been having issues with the axial superlaser, but it's done now!” He felt the pressure on his throat increase. “...please don’t kill me.” 

Barriss tilted her head to the side. “You have one quarter to make up your shortfalls, Grand Foreman, or next time, I’ll be speaking with your successor.” With that, the Inquisitor turned on her heel and walked from the office, cape swishing behind her. The Grand Foreman heaved a deep breath, wiped his forehead and went to go change his pants.

* * *

**263 A.E.**

**Fortress Inquisitorius, Nur** **  
** **Mustafar System, Atravis Sector, Outer Rim Territories**

**Galactic Coordinates: [** **17.856, -984.675]**

Siri Tachi watched from a balcony as a Pantoran male and a Rodian female, neither older than 16 standard years, fought fiercely, red blades clashing against each other, their eyes burning golden. Of this year's crop, these two were the best. But only one would rise to join the ranks of the Sith Enforcers, and eventually, hopefully, attain the position of Inquisitor. None yet had been good enough. Finally, the Rodian thrust her blade through the Pantoran’s shoulder, then slashed down and to the side, gruesomely killing the boy. Siri smiled. It appeared they had a winner.

* * *

**263 A.E.**

**Imperial Palace, Coruscant**

**Coruscant System, Corusca Sector, Core Worlds**

**Galactic Coordinates: [0, 0]**

Darth Sidious, better known as Emperor Palpatine, sat at the head of an oval table. Behind him on the right side stood Anakin Skywalker. To his right at the table sat Padme, a cruel smirk on her face. To his left sat Bail Organa, in the place once occupied by Mas Amedda. The Chagrian had caught an assassin’s blaster bolt to the head about a hundred and fifty years back, and Bail had taken his place without hesitation. Sidious cast his mind throughout the galaxy, feeling for his lieutenants. As he touched each mind, they sensed him, and let down their mental defences, allowing him access to their deepest thoughts. He saw nothing but absolute loyalty. 

  
There was Kenobi, finally fulfilling his revenge on the Zygerrian slavers who’d imprisoned him so long ago. On Lasan, Secura rooted out and destroyed a rebel group. Tano crushed the Umbaran revolution with the 104th at her side. Kestis oversaw the excavation of Kujet’s tomb, taking great delight in brutally murdering nightbrothers. On Fondor, Barriss Offee intimidated the Grand Foreman, securing the future of the  _ Moonbreaker _ dreadnaughts. Lastly, Tachi, overseeing the recruitment of Sith Enforcers. All of them fulfilling his will. Darth Sidious smiled, and throughout the galaxy, the Dark Side  _ laughed _ .


End file.
